¿Quieres ser el padre de mi hijo?
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Pansy esta desesperada, por que la botaron de su casa y queda en la calle con su hijo de 10 años. Para el colmo, cierto gryffindor le da cabida en su hogar Harry potter es de J.K rowling
1. Chapter 1

Pansy no sabía que hacer sin empleo y sin hogar, con un hijo al cual mantener caminaba por las calles de Londres viendo en donde podría trabajar. Un momento le tomó darse cuenta de que, sola y en las circunstancias en las que estaba probablemente no le harían caso

—¿Parkinson?

Alzó la vista con aburrimiento, encontrándose con una mirada algo ofuscada casi perpleja perteneciente a... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—¿Fiiii —Fi-Finigan— dijo helada del frío invernal que la hacia tiritar

Tristan miró primero a su mamá, que miraba con algo de alegría en sus ojos al completo desconocido

—¿Qué haces con ese vestido y a estas horas de la noche fuera de tu casa?— pregunto a su vez con un todo de reproche

Lo mira a él también aunque había crecido después del colegio. Este llevaba puesto ropa formal y el cabello muy bien peinado, se veía algo... Como decirlo sin hacerlo sonar mal ¿ Manejable?. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento tan descabellado

Tristan trató de interrumpir la conversación pero como no pudo hacerlo fue a sentarse en una banca

—Pues... ¡Tristan! Por favor estoy hablando con un amigo del colegio, ¡No te alejes demasiado!— Dijo con enojo y cansancio a la vez

Seamus frunció el ceño, revisa su reloj y vuelve la vista a Pansy, que ni si quiera tenía un abrigo respetable para el frío tremendo que hacia. Se veía tan miserable con ese aspecto la vida no se lleva bien conmigo y su hijo tenía la energía de un torbellino

—¿Qué dices? Te llevo a tu casa...

Ambos se miraron, ella hizo una mueca

—Me acaban de hechar de allí, no me propongas nada Finnigan, puedo estar sola

—Mamá por favor, llevamos horas caminando... ¡Además tengo sueño— reprochó el niño de 11 años

A los pocos metros de caminar, por el daño emocional y psicológico sufrido los anteriores días casi se cae de boca contra el pavimento si no estuviera allí Seamus, que logró agarrarla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Lo pudo ver más de cerca y sus mejillas se ruborizaron con intensidad

—¡No me toques... Finnigan!— ella casi le grita sangre sucia y el se dio cuenta de inmediato

— Más que sea, estoy siendo lo que tu no eres. Humilde

Otra vez casi se cae y Seamus la cogió sutilmente a lo que ella respondió suavemente un... Gracias

— Ok Finnigan, puede ser que acepte tu invitación... Sólo por mi hijo


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus quedó como puerco al tener una pijama huffepluff para prestarle a pansy, después de que esta, estuviese en el baño y lo esperase envuelta en una toalla dentro del baño. Cuando vio los colores amarillos con tintes negros frunció el ceño

—¿Y esto?

— Se le quedó a mi ex— Seamus se volvió al Tristan—. ¿Quieres leche con chocolate caliente?

Seamus le tiró la pijama a su invitada y fue junto al pequeño a la cocina donde rápidamente le pidió a su empleada que hiciera lo que quería Tristan. Este miraba con mucha curiosidad al conocido de su madre y se preguntaba por que ella lo había mirado de esa forma

—¿Fuiste algún enamorado de mi mamá?

Seamus que estaba masticando un chicle se mordió la lengua y pegó un aullido de,dolor al escuchar tales barbaries

—¡Jamás! Digamos que tu mami y yo pensábamos de diferentes maneras, ni si quiera nos hablábamos por así decírtelo

Ojos castaños claros profundos y cabello azabache totalmente desordenado ¿quien sería el padre?

—¿Qué es hufflepuf?— preguntó

—Es una casa de...

Un abrazo por detrás lo tomó por sorpresa, pues sentía los pechos firmes de la slytherin directamente en la espalda y una de las manos de ella le cubrían la boca con fuerza demoledora

—No le hables sobre Hogwarts, más tarde te explico— susurró ella en su oído

Pansy se sentó junto a su hijo, algo incómoda de estar llevando puesto una pijama hufflepuff y el rostro sin un toque de maquillaje, todavía más estando en la casa de finnigan. Regañó a Tristán por ser tan preguntón sobre cosas que no eran de su incumbencia

— Mamá! — se quejó este

—¿Le agradeciste a Finnigan?

Él asintió con la cabeza mirando con complicidad a Seamus que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona

—¿Por qué no le llamas por el nombre mamá?

Pansy parpadeó varias veces ante esta pregunta

—Seamus... ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?— dijo algo ruborizada y ofuscada de tener que decir el nombre de una persona con la que casi nunca se dirigió la palabra


End file.
